


Super Fucked Up Life Of Gavin Reed

by Takararara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Tina Chen, Character Death, Creepy Elijah Kamski, Dark, Dark Comedy, Depressed Gavin Reed, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed's anger issues, Good Friend Tina Chen, Graphic Description, Hehe ;), Inspired by "I Am Not Okay With This." pls watch it it's good, Jealousy, M/M, Office Party, Oral Sex, POV Gavin Reed, POV will be changing in some chaps, Party, Psychological Horror, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Richard trying to help Gavin, Telekinesis, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence, mind blowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takararara/pseuds/Takararara
Summary: It's hard to live as a 36 year old white man who work as a cop in the midwestern state of Michigan or should I call it Detroit City, less friends, anger issues and having a terrible life crisis.Ever since the revolution shit happened, everything became worse. Suddenly got signing up with a partner, android partner which is the worst, Tina got a new boyfriend and less paying attention to me (but it's okay it's her life, I'm not jealous, who the fuck jealous, not me.), Elijah, my  brother, suddenly gone missing (which is something I won't care about) and..I had something, in me.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Super Fucked Up Life Of Gavin Reed

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, I am not dead, haha! Please watch I am not okay with this. My boyfriend and girlfriend is in there aaaaaa i love that show. Can't wait for the second season.

Ambulance's sirens blaring out in the distance, not bringing the detective to care as he keep running and running through the empty road that leads to God knows where. He is not looking back, He knows there might be someone chasing after him. He heard someone screaming his name. They wants to catch him and probably put him in jail. He is covered with blood all over the body, from head to toe, nothing but red. So many strange shit happened around detective lately. 

_Dear Diary.._

The man's legs are sore from running like a marathon then he forced himself to stop to take a breath. His legs becoming wobbling that he had to kneel down on the road, surrendered and letting himself got caught by the one who is chasing him. The 'dog tag' he wears on his neck clinks. He looked down on his hands and squeezing his palms. This is it, his life might end here.

**_Go Fuck_ _Yourself_ **

_Just kidding, I don't know what to write on this shitty thing._

The man got off his black bike and took off his helmet, revealing his faded scar across the bridge of his nose. The man wore a pair of air pods, listening to ' _I'm_ _not like anybody else by The Kinks'._ He walked toward the building in front of an office looking of a building, stepping up the stairs and walked through the door, irritated to meet people he despised the most. _Therapists._

 _Anyway, welcome to this shitty life of mine, my name is Gavin Reed,_ _a 36 year old white man who work as a detective in the midwestern state of Michigan or should I call it Detroit City, have less friends, anger issues and having a terrible life crisis._ _I'm not special but who gives a fuck?_

_I moved here, with my mom 25 years ago. We moved here from Florida after my mom broke up with my real dad, I mean, he deserved to be left alone. Fuck him. Mom deserved better, buuut she remarried, with a CEO of a company and I have a new big brother, not gonna talk about him. He's a douche bag. Well, it was a happy life and all, so..._

_yippee_

Gavin got called into the office, he stepped in and he met with the same face and a pair of brown eyes. The therapist (Linda is her name from her name tag) invited him to sit and of course Gavin would sit down. He plopped down on the chair and stared at her with a slight glare. He always does this in every meeting. He knew the therapist was pissed about it but she still remained calm. The room filled with the sound of clock tickling and a pregnant silence between the two. Linda sighed as she looked into Gavin's files, flipping through the pages. 

"So, Mr. Reed, how are you so far?"

The man tilted his head and glance up the ceiling. "Hmmmm, great, I won a lottery and got myself a princess from a castle that is from far faaar away."

She sighed, again but in annoyance and closed the file then put it aside. "Good lies you tell me there, is there something happened at your work yesterday?"

The man just folded his arms and huffed his breath out. Smells like coffee and cigarette. "I got into a fight, with some colleagues. Tryna harassing my friend. Well, at least he got suspended, not me so I still got to go to work later." 

She smiled and glanced at the man's hands, wrapped in bandages. "I see, you protecting a friend, that is something I wasn't expecting from you but I see you're getting much better, besides physically, I mean your care for the others." She poured herself and another cup with tea as she handed it to Gavin yet the man take it and whispers out thanks. He took a sip and look at his reflection in the beverage. 

"Also.." Gavin's head snapped up. She smiled as she slide a book with leather cover to him on the table. There's a word 'DIARY' written in the middle of the book colored gold. "This is a diary, Gavin." The emerald eyes stared at the book and flicked at the woman.

_No shit. She made me promised to do this._

"Promise me you'll do this?"

_She said it'll help me with my mood._

"It will help you with your mood."

_Well.. Because I keep losing my temper._

A sudden flashback of Gavin punched a guy in his jaw, break his pen during work, punched his dad's computer, kicked off a trashcan and many ruthless things.

_It all started when I was 16, my mom killed herself, in her room. That's much about it._

"So you want me to write?" The therapist nodded. "In that?" She nodded again. "Like what?"

"Anything, everything you can write. Just think that it's like, talking to yourself and no one will read it but you."

"I could just, use my phone, it's 2039. Who uses book anymore-"

"Well, phone could be distracting, you know. I'd like you to have something a little more.. Therapeutic. It's nothing much I could help but I do want you to attempt a normal life as an adult."

The man looked at the book and he took it, he glanced at the woman, she only smiled, a fake one he thinks. 

_Well, she's nice. Although she smells like an old hippie._

The session was done and bid farewell to her then drove to work. 

He sat at his desk with the diary on it, he just stared at it for a few seconds. He sighed and opened it as he take a pen think of something to write.

_Welp, here goes a normal life as an adult._

_Whatever the fuck that mean._

"Hey Gavgav." 

Gavin looked up from the diary and quickly closed it. The person noticed of course as she flashed a grin to him. 

"Writing diary like a high school teenage girl huh?" She teased and shoved his shoulder in a playful way. Gavin rolled his eyes at her but still smiling. 

"What you want?" 

"Let's go eat at lunch, I have something to tell you." Gavin glanced at her then nodded. "Better be somethin' important." The female just giggled and pat his head. "You'll love the story! At the diner down the road, later Gav!" She walked toward her bullpen and now it's time for Gavin to mind his own business. He glanced again at the woman, who sat a few bullpens away from his and flashed a smile. 

_Tina Chen is my best friend, she's a bad ass. We met each other in college and became friends since. She was like a friend I never ask for but never thought that I need. Before Tina, I was always by myself in college, high schools, middle schools and primary. Much a loner yea, because I don't like the attention from others. But her? She makes me feel different. I told her about my dad, my mom, my ex-boyfriends and other shady stuff to her, but she held my hand and she said everything is going to be alright and yea I believed that. I believed her. Then now, she keeps making me laugh, when all I wanna do is melt into the floor. Which made sort of realized, that I never had a best friend before._

Tina pushed the diner's entrance doors and held it open to Gavin. "After you, lad." The man just flashed a grin. "Thank you, humble slave." And that earn a hit on Gavin's shoulder but he laughed it off. They both took a seat at the corner of the diner. Both of them have drinks in front of them already, waiting for their fries to be delivered. Tina kept cracking jokes about how Chris slipped on the floor and yelled something about cheese while Gavin kept stirring his smoothie with his straw, listening to whatever blabber she said. 

"So, what are you gonna tell me." 

"Hm?"

Sighed. "You said somethin' important you want to tell me!" 

Tina paused for a while. _This dumb hoe._

"Oh, so, the hot news is..." She drummed the table with her fingers and stopped. "I... Got a boyfriend!"

The man gaped at that. His mouth opened like a round shaped with his eyes widened. "Who is it?" Tina just giggled. "A new guy who just joined the police force. We met when we were in the academy."

_The academy? That was like, decades ago! Why now?!_

Before Gavin could say anything, Tina held her hand up. "I know, I should've tell you sooner but he convinced me to tell me.. Today.."

"But.. Why..?"

"Well, for some reason, he wanted to see you, us. Today for lunch. Because he moved from New Jersey last week." 

_Oh, odd. I guess._

"You're not mad, right?"

Gavin looked up to her from his smoothie with wide eyes and crack a smile. "No, no, it's fine. I don't mind at all. At least you.. Told me." Tina smiled back. "Thanks, Gav." 

They both went silent for a moment and Tina started to piped up. "You should also, like, y'know find someone so we could go on a double date together." That made Gavin shrugged. "I don't know, I don't want to think about it for now, work comes first."

"Yeah, I agree."

The man nodded then he looked out of the diner's window, he spotted a man with blonde hair, and a very strong jaw. He couldn't see clearly but he probably recognized the guy. The man entered the diner and was looking for someone, and he spotted the back of Tina's head he quickly walked to their table and suddenly slipped in next to Tina, cramping her but she doesn't seem to mind. "Hey babe." He gave her butterfly kisses on her face and whispers how much he missed her. 

_No. Fucking. Way._

_Tina is dating Ryan Xander, my ex-boyfriend from high school?_

Rage started to bubble up in his stomach, but his face still remained calm, yet his emerald eyes flashed dangerously at the man.

_This is the worst._

Ryan turned his attention to the man across the table as he held his hand out to him and flashed a smile that Gavin used to fall for. He took it and they shook hands.

"Hey, Gav."

"Ryan." He flashed a forced smile.

_Then.. Awkward silence. Great._

_Also, I haven't told Tina about Ryan that he used to be my boyfriend who cheated off me with some cheerleader whore. Should I tell her? But I don't want to ruin her happiness._

"So.." Tina looked at her boyfriend. "I'm gonna go to bathroom, woman business." Ryan just 'oh' and he get off his seat to let Tina exit. "Suit yourself." Said Ryan as he sit and slide to the side so he could give the female some space. He took a piece of fries and eats while Gavin still haven't stopped staring at him. With fury.

"Look, Gav. I also didn't expect for you to be her super best friendest friend." 

_And I never expect for her to choose the most terrible person to be her boyfriend._

"What happened to.." Ryan rubbed his own nose bridge. "Got into a fight." Gavin answered quick. "Worst one that the guy almost in a coma." His gruff voice made Ryan's eyes went wide. Gavin grew up too much, he thoughts. "Woah, Gav. Becoming more hostile huh?" Then Gavin just sneered. "You might be next." He threatened as he sip his smoothie. "Oh, so scary. What happened to my cute ol' lil Gav hm? That one shy loner who always hide behind me when we were together?" Ryan's hand tried to reach for Gavin's cheek but the brunette's death glare gives so much threat that made Ryan flinched a little. "Died, long long time ago." The blonde man slumped back into his seat he sighed out okay. Another awkward silence but Gavin started to ask, "What happened to Rachel? She cheated on you with some richer guy? Hm?" Gavin stretched a very big smile. Ryan just looked at him and whispered out, "Yeah." 

_Good. Karma._

Tina came back with a burger on a plate, she placed it on the table as she slide onto the seat next to Ryan. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "So, what are you gonna do after work?" She asked Ryan, not Gavin. The man replied, "Whatever you want." The two of them giggled as if they are the loveliest couple on earth which made Gavin jealous or more likely annoyed. He glares deadly to Ryan while he still talking and smiling to Tina. 

_Please, please stop. I wish you could stop talking with that stupid smug-ass face. Wipe off that stupid fucking face._

Ringing voice started to appeared in Gavin's ears as he felt the table a little shaky. The ringing become louder then a cursed went out from Ryan.

"Fuck-" 

Blood suddenly dripped down from Ryan's nose, lots of it. It made both Gavin and Tina shook. 

"Oh my God- Babe you okay?"

"Yes, fuck, I'm fine, give me the tissue."

_Wait what..?_

Tina told Gavin to go back to the precinct first which Gavin obeyed so he won't see his ex's face anymore. As he walked, he pulled out a cigarette and light it up, bring it to his mouth and puffed out smoke.

_So, here's the deal. I think I made Ryan Xander's nose bleed, with my mind. Yea, it sounded crazy. I really needed to chill out more. I am NOT going to lose my one and only best friend._

As Gavin almost arrived at the precinct he threw away the finished cigarette and stomped on it. He saw Hank Anderson, at the entrance, smoking his depression out perhaps. 

"Reed, cap wanted to see you. Important I could tell." He informed then sucked in the nicotine. "Yea, thanks Anderson." Gavin gruff out as he stepped in the building and next to this glass office. 

_Well, what do we have here?_

Gavin stood at the door as he eyes locked onto a man that is sitting on the chair in front Fowler. The captain noticed the detective's present. "Reed, take a seat." Gavin complied. 

"Well, Gavin. I just wanted to say congrats on finishing Darvin's murder case that you solved by yourself in a week. Very impressive, might be a huge record breaking for you." Fowler smiled at the younger man. Gavin just nodded with smile. "Well, it's not that hard to match up puzzle pieces, y'know." Fowler shook his head then chuckle. "For me, you have the biggest brain. Proud of you son." 

_Fowler is kinda like a dad to me, sometimes he tells me to do something I don't like but in the end, he praised me. Unlike both of my dads who never does._

"And the second thing is, I'm assigned you with a new partner." Gavin stunned to that then he looked to the man, no wait. This is an android. The android next to him then he looked at Fowler. "W-With this?" The captain just nodded. "Yes, this is Richard, RK900 and the latest model and last model that Cyberlife ever created."

_No._

"He is faster and stronger than Connor."

_This isn't real._

"He can help you with more dangerous cases."

_Stop it, stop talking._

High pitch ringing

"He can assist in complicated ones too."

_Shut the fuck up!_

Rumbling noises

"He is the finest model I gotta say."

Ground shaking 

_I am not working with one of his toys_

"Gavin!"

The man's head snapped up. "You alright?" Fowler asked in worry and the android's LED next to him went red dangerously. Gavin realized his face is wet with sweats and he was breathing heavily. "Y-Yea, I'm fine, cap. Sorry." Fowler cleared his throat. "If you say so, then, go back to work both of you and Richard, your desk will be in front of Detective's." The thing, _yea I'm calling him the thing,_ nodded and spoke, "Yes sir, thank you." He strolled out of the office after Gavin. 

Then they both start their work until their shift ends.

Gavin left without bidding a good bye to anyone even at Tina. He rode off his bike toward to a bridge just to clear off his mind. As he was there, he parked his bike under the bridge. He turned the engines off and sighed out. He picked up a stone and threw to the wall that was covered in graffiti. 

_This. Is. The fucking worse._

Throws

_Ever since the revolution shit happened, everything became worse._

Throws

_Suddenly got signing up with a partner, android partner which is the worst,_

Throws

_Tina got a new boyfriend and less paying attention to me and it's also my ex boyfriend._

Throws

_I'm not jealous why would I fucking jealous?_

Throws

_Once I see his stupid fucking face again_

Gavin picked up a slightly bigger and heavier rock as high pitch ringing started to bubbling in his ears again then he threw it to the wall.

_I'll make him feel what I fucking feel-_

BOOM

The wall smashed into pieces, bricks fell of and even some broke into pieces. The wall now looked like it got crashed with a wrecking ball even though Gavin threw a medium sized rock at it out of anger. Gavin gaped at it as he stepped back slowly then strode to his bike and rode off to his home.

_There's something wrong with me._


End file.
